


The Tanuki, The Witch and The Relationship

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Netorare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Faced down by several of the Black Beast's spawn, Konoe and Jubei find themselves saved by an unlikely savior.





	The Tanuki, The Witch and The Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Binary

Ever since the appearance of that horrendous Black Beast, the world's been turned upside down. Where there previously was peace, now there was chaos as the offshoots of the beast just ran amok. Nobody was truly safe, even if they had the ability to fight back.  
  
That statement more than rung true as sparks of fire flew through the air. Serpentine creatures were being incinerated left and right, and yet they all seemed to just keep on coming. Even as the pink-haired mage trapped with them around her kept blasting away.  
  
The magical woman grit her teeth as she unleashed another wave of energy, fully intent on making mince meat out of the strange creatures, but no matter how much power she used, they still seemed to just reappear, leaving her tired out bit by bit.  
  
"Damnit, damnit..." The hotheaded woman cursed under her breath, even as she heard the sound of a blade carving through hides. "And what took you so long, stray?!" She promptly shouted at the recent arrival, while her own energies were replenishing.  
  
"You're one to talk, I had to carve my way through all of these just to get to you, and this is the thanks I get?" The blade wielding feline replied as he carved through yet further spawn of the beast, prompting him to take just a moment to catch his breath, leaving him just as vulnerable as the woman he was squabbling with.  
  
A fatal mistake. As both of them were left in a recovering state, there seemed to be no way to defend themselves as the spawn of that horrid beast descended upon them. Emphasis of course had to be put on 'seemed', because things were definitely not as they initially did seem.  
  
Not a moment before the more magically inclined of the two was abotu to be turned into prey for these strange creatures, she suddenly felt a rush of wind running past her. Something, or someone, had just struck the beast that was about to bite her with enough force to send it and several others flying in an instant.  
  
"Who..?" Both of the combatants muttered as their arts fell upon the recent arrival, both sharing a similar sense of awestruck shock.  
  
The one that had managed to save the mage was a rather large looking lad, one that definitely towered over both of the two present. Not just in height, but in overall size as well given his rather generous looking girth. However, that size discrepancy was hardly the only noteworthy feature about him. He also had a pair of round and fluffy-looking golden ears perched atop of his head, plus growth of fur around his shoulders that formed a shawl-like patch. Combine that with the conical yet alluringly wavy tail, it wasn't hard to tell just what kind of being had saved them.  
  
A tanuki. A jovial and jumbo-sized tanuki was the one that had managed to save them from the creatures that the Black Beast had spawned. "Oi, are you two gonna sit around and get eaten, or are you gonna help?" The stranger remarked before he went back to doing what he seemingly did best, namely laying waste to the black creatures that had surrounded them.  
  
The pink-haired mage clicked her tongue as she felt her heart beating in an irregular fashion. She wanted to ignore it, so she did it in the best way she possibly could... by unleashing a flurry of furious flames upon the creatures, of course. What better way to work out emotional issues than to use disgusting creatures as an outlet? Even if that issue was something as benign as her heart beating in just the softest kind of way...  
  
The feline got back on both his feet before spitting onto the ground and grinding his sword against its sheath. He wasn't going to get upstaged by some stranger who he had never seen before, far from it. Especially not in the presence of the witch that he had grown quite... 'affectionate' with, despite their way of quarreling back and forth.  
  
With the combined efforts of the three, eventually the creatures were driven back, finally giving up their assault on the woman that they had originally aimed for. This then presented the three with a chance to talk, one that the tanuki gladly took advantage of.  
  
"Well that certainly was a bit of a workout! I don't know about you two, but I could use a little pick-me-up after all of this." The jovial looking tanuki sounded just as jovial as he looked, which certainly didn't help lighten up the situation, as both of the two that he had saved proceeded to glare at him.  
  
"Really? That's it? You managed to beat back the beast's spawn and all you can think about is eating? Why did you even save us if you were just hungry!?" The feline proceeded to shout at the tanuki, only to prompt his pink-haired companion to laugh at his expense. "What, you think this is funny or something, Konoe?"   
  
"Quite, actually. Think about it, he did what you couldn't in much less time, and without the hassle of getting tired. Come on, Jubei. You should know when you've been beaten." The mage known as Konoe replied, grinning just a little as she wrapped her arms around the Tanuki man's side, winking a little at both men in an attempt to entice a little bit of enjoyment out of them.  
  
"I mean, I just wanted to fight a bit, then I saw you guys stuck in between all of those creatures, so I just kinda stopped thinking about all the complicated stuff before going to town. Besides, isn't it good that you're both alright? I think I deserve to think about a potential reward after saving you two." The golden-furred tanuki replied as he scratched the back of his head just a little, before he looked down at the sword-wielding feline one more time...  
  
Only to see a sword drawn against him. "Oh, you wanted to fight? I'll give you a fight, show you exactly what kind of person you saved, you big buffoon!" The feline known as Jubei cried out as he made the mistake of trying to hit the larger boy directly in the stomach...  
  
Only to find his blade deflected as the larger man just shoved his belly forward a few inches, causing him to essentially parry the strike that was aimed right at one of his most defining features. "I mean, if you're really up for a fight, I'll give you one." The relaxed man replied as he reared his fists back, ready for a second round with the cat-man that he had just saved.  
  
Konoe wisely withdrew, looking just a little pleased with the events unfolding. She had grown to enjoy Jubei's presence, sure, but she was more interested in seeing if the larger man could prove himself a little more... 'Worthy'. And with an opener like that, her interest was already peaking.  
  
Caught off-guard by his blade deflecting off the tanuki's almost iron-like belly, Jubei found himself being grabbed by the sides. "Let me go!" The feline shouted before the two of them were tossed into the air, the wind rushing around them as they flew quite a distance upward.  
  
Of course, what comes up must come down eventually, and with the weight that the tanuki had, that descending motion would be swifter than ever. Especially as he kept Jubei pinned against his belly. To put the icing on top of this makeshift pile driver, the tailed fatty started to spin around using his tail as a rotor, causing the force of the rotation to be added onto the force of gravity.  
  
The two of them barely held together, until...  
  
CRASH  
  
The larger of the two combatants found himself squarely on top of the smaller, grinning just a little as he lifted himself out of a small crater created from the impact. "Well, that's that then. And I thought you might end up a challenge, guess you're nothing special." The golden-furred stranger remarked in a manner that was way too casual for the subject at hand, although with the way Jubei looked utterly defeated in his fetal-like position in the crater, he had every right to be casual.  
  
"Well done, big guy. You wanna try and see if you can use that strength for something else?" Konoe said as she started clapping, grinning just a little as she wrapped herself around the larger man with a clear intent in mind once the two of them were alone. One that the golden tanuki didn't quite pick up at first.  
  
Before the two could make their exit, they heard coughing from the loser in the crater. "Wait... Konoe... You're just gonna leave with that guy..? He's just met you, he wouldn't be able to know the kind of things you've shared with me..." The way he weakly pleaded with her was frankly a little pathetic, and both the tanuki and the witch knew it, prompting the latter to glare at him before speaking up.  
  
"Oh grow up, Jubei. I've made my decision, and you're gonna have to respect it. I'll see you when we've got a better plan to deal with the beast. Right now, I think I'm going to enjoy some personal time with this big hunk." Konoe shot back at the fetal-positioned feline, before making her way off with the man she now coveted. To the utter dismay of the defeated cat.  
  
\---  
  
Days passed by, and the tanuki slowly grew closer to Konoe. It certainly helped that he was able to defend her from the beast's spawn much more efficiently than Jubei ever had. So, as a reward for being quite the help, one night she asked him to follow her to a remote little clearing in the middle of a piece of nature that the Black Beast hadn't yet torn asunder.  
  
"Alright, Konoe. Why're we meeting all the way out here in the middle of now-" The golden-furred gentle giant remarked before he quickly fell silent upon seeing just what his newfound acquaintance had in mind.  
  
What exactly was he seeing? Why, just the mage having disrobed herself, waiting patiently for him to arrive causing her naked form to grow delightfully stiff and ready for the way the night would unfold. "Surprised?" She remarked, taking a slow stride towards him as she let him take a closer look at her ample bosom, her heavy hips and especially those wonderful thighs of hers. Not only was she powerful in regards to magic, but her body itself was a bombshell in-and-of itself.  
  
The tanuki man was briefly silenced by the display, before he dropped his loincloth to expose himself just like his newfound lover had. To match her impressive figure and the way she eagerly showed it off to the man that had earned her trust, his own 'secret' was hers to play with. And what a secret he had concealed. A cock the size of her thigh? And it wasn't even fully erect? If Konoe was a woman more interested in the baser pleasures of life, she might just jump on him right then and there.   
  
"Lay down, big guy. I'll take charge, and you just enjoy your reward for helping me out so much." The pink-haired mage remarked, and the big guy followed her lead by doing as she asked, planting his back straight down and parallel to the ground.   
  
"You know, you're actually quite a lot bigger than that stray, especially down there. Compared to him, you've actually got something that might satisfy me for more than a few minutes..." Konoe continued as she climbed atop of the tanuki's towering rod, biting her lip as she gradually slid down the shaft, preventing just a few moans from slipping their way out.  
  
The larger golden-furred man didn't bother letting his own cries go unhindered, resulting in a small verse of moans pouring out from his lips. "Bigger than him..? Have you two been intimate like this before..?" He asked, only for his 'bedfellow' to laugh in the usual characteristic manner.  
  
"Just a few flings here and there, mostly to serve as stress relief after a hardy battle. Trust me, he's not the kind of lover I'm looking for. You'll be able to do what he did and then some, big guy." The pink-haired mage chimed as she started tracing her finger along his domed belly, drawing a small circle while licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
While the mage and the tanuki were getting more than acquainted, they didn't realize that they had a stalker. A certain feline, who could only stare right at them in some form of shock and disappointment. Unlike the two who had started to grow louder, his own strokes were muted and weak, emphasizing how inferior he was to the big bundle of fun parked on the ground below.  
  
Once the tanuki felt the tip of his massive member squeeze itself as deep inside of Konoe as it could possibly go, he grabbed ahold of her hips with a bit of a grin. "How about we turn things up a notch, make this a night to remember?"  
  
The mage paused for a brief moment, before she returned the grin with one of her own. She knew exactly what the big guy had in mind, and for him? Perhaps committing to this newfound relationship wasn't that bad an idea.  
  
With their minds in sync, the larger man violently pulled Konoe downward, pushing his cock even deeper, past her blocking cervix and straight into that untouched womb. The scream that echoed from the pink-haired mage's mouth was striking, one that made the grass around them shake from the power behind it.  
  
Nestling his cock inside of his favorite mage was not nearly enough for the tanuki, but the end was definitely near as his rather ample nuts started to gurgle and churn. He knew that she loved the explosive touch that her magic had, so he was going to show her just as explosive a finish for their intimate evening.  
  
Biting down into his lip, the tanuki pushed his cock just that little further, causing it to brush right up against the back of her womb before the proverbial hounds of war were let loose. A swarm of seed rushed out from the tip as the larger man was forced to let go of her, the strength in his body leaving him to allow for his cock to fire off an insurmountable amount of cum.  
  
The seconds ticked by, and the mage's belly gradually swelled up. Not that she had the soundness of mind to realize that it was happening, as she was currently experiencing the orgasm of a lifetime. Not only was the pleasure washing through her at an astounding rate, but she could physically feel her inner reproductive organs being thoroughly pummeled by her beloved's little spawn-to-be. The way her tongue hung out of her mouth in a primal manner said it all. Every desire she had was satiated, and then some.  
  
The pressure within her womb was growing too much for the cock nestled in there however, causing it to pop right back out of the hole that had been widened just to accommodate for the shaft. Immediately, the cum within the womb as well as the cum that still hadn't quite finished firing out of the tip of the cock were rendered a sticky waste, coating both of their crotches in that pale white substance. Not that they cared, both severely tired out from their respective explosive ways of climaxing. Now came the afterglow, where they could just enjoy each other's presence...  
  
As the cum dribbled out of the after-glowing mage's hole, and the last remnants of her larger partner's seed slowly coated the grassy ground below, they knew that their act on this night would have quite the repercussion. After all, with how much the tanuki had packed into her comparatively smaller body, there was no way she wasn't pregnant.  
  
Of course, as the two newfound lovers basked in their own warmth, they hardly noticed their stalker having experienced his own release, nor that he had taken off in self-shamed disgust...  
  
\---  
  
As the future came to pass, the Black Beast was vanquished, and peace returned to the land. However, it did not come without its fair share of sacrifices. Three of the valiant heroes that had stood up to combat the menace vanished, thought to have perished during the battle. Only a select few truly knew the reason why.  
  
One of them, being the witch's strange lover, the golden furred Tanuki. After having endured quite a lot, he was now all alone again due to his wife disappearing. Or, he would've been, if not for the mark on the world they had left together. That little bundle of joy from their rough nights.  
  
Several years later, in the depths of some strange scientific facility, a pink-haired young adult clicked her tongue. "Oi. Pops. You never did explain what exactly happened to mother, even when we got taken in by these Sector Seven folks." The bespectacled young woman shot a glare towards the larger man sharing her species, while she toyed with what seemed to be a piece of candy sticking out of her mouth.  
  
The golden-furred man scratched his chin as the light from beyond the screen littered with data illuminated the room. "You know, I don't think I ever found out. One night we were cuddling together in bed like the happy couple we were, and the next, well, you should know how the rest goes." The larger man explained as he took a seat, whistling in awe. "Still, with all the time I've been keeping my eyes on you, I never did expect for you to grow up to be a genius like this. Your mother was really good with magic, so I guess it makes sense that some of that would carry over to a different field for our daughter."  
  
The slightly plump half-tanuki girl narrowed her eyes in the face of her father's lax manner of being. "Well it certainly didn't come from you. All I got from you was a shape that I can never get rid of, and an appetite to match. How do you even cope with needing so much food?" The daughter asked with a tiny smidge of aggravation in her tone, before the older man ruffled her hair.  
  
"Oh, Kokonoe. If not for you, I don't know what I would've done for all these years. Without your mother, it's been... well, you know." The tanuki said in a surprisingly sober manner, prompting his child to shake her head in a mild amount of disbelief.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you, pops. The faster we find mother, the faster we'll be a family again. I wonder if she's even grown older since that time." Kokonoe replied, having breathed a defeated sigh before her eyes focused back on the screen before them.  
  
"Who knows? She could've put on the pounds like you have!" The jovial nature of the golden furred man returned, only for a glare to shut him back up. The time for jokes was over, as both of them focused on the myriad of data on screen. They had a job to do after all, one that was far too important.  
  
They needed to find the woman they called Konoe, otherwise known as Nine.


End file.
